emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7218 (25th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Priya is determined for Rakesh to tell Kirin the truth himself. As Victoria and Adam get ready for their wedding, both try hard not to think about the impending court case. A riled Robert fills Chrissie in on Victoria and Adam's plan. Determined to stop the nuptials, he sets off with purpose to the address Cain gave him. Lisa, Chas, Debbie and Pete gather to name Charity's son ahead of registering his birth. At the registry office, Aaron arrives and encourages Adam not to worry and to just focus on himself and Victoria. Priya's thrown when David suggests taking Amba to Portugal for a break. Ashley worries for Victoria's future ahead of the court case. Leyla is confused to learn from David that Alicia tried to apologise before leaving and sent her a text that she never received. Victoria arrives at her wedding accompanied by Finn and it's all smiles for the intimate wedding party and the service begins. The besotted pair and their two guests are soon distracted by a noise outside and are amazed when Moira, Diane and Andy enter the registry office all dressed up. Robert, meanwhile, storms into the wrong room and is knocked out by Cain. Victoria and Adam are pleased when Moira and Diane give them their blessing and the ceremony goes ahead. Leyla calls Alicia and the sisters make up. Alicia jokes to Leyla to make sure David gets on the next flight. On hearing that Victoria has 'gone AWOL', Ashley remains confident that Victoria will show up in court. Adam and Victoria kiss as they are declared husband and wife. Priya lies to David that she fears she might relapse with her anorexia if he takes Amba to Portugal. Rakesh prepares to tell Kirin the truth about the DNA test but Priya interrupts them suggesting Kirin go to Portugal with David for a break instead. Debbie and Chas settle on 'Moses' as the name for Charity's baby. Leyla picks up that David is struggling with the distance from Amba, his friends and family in the village but convinces him to get his flight back to Portugal. Priya explains her lie to David and tells Rakesh that if she forced him to tell the truth about the DNA test she would be a hypocrite. She suggests they find a way of making the situation better instead. Aaron is suspicious when Cain arrives to the wedding late. He opens the boot of Cain's car and is horrified to discover Robert bound and gagged in there. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Registrar - Gillian Waugh Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Unknown hotel room *Unknown registry office *Unknown road Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes